


Wait Till You are Healed.

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slight age different, sexual activity, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Torstein and the Reader have been together for awhile but she is younger than him, and this makes him insecure. After the reader gets injured during a raid, Torstein makes love to her.





	Wait Till You are Healed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this imagine, I am so sorry it took forever to finish and post. Also Torstein deserves more love.

  
As you sit on the boat heading towards the south, you keep glancing over towards Torstein. Before you two had gotten on the boat, Torstein voiced his concern on how close you and Arne are growing. This happens quite a bit, due to you being about two years younger than Torstein he often believes you will go for someone closer to your age. When he had talked to you about this concern of his about Arne, you two had gotten into an argument. It was not a serious argument, but you both still needed to cool off. The only thing that might not be helping the situation was Arne sitting right beside you. When you turn your attention away from your lover to speak with the archer, you can feel his heated stare on you. You hate making Torstein feel insecure about your age difference, but it hurts you that he seems to not trust your love for him. You do not realize that you are staring out at the water and giving almost pathetic sighs, until Arne speaks up.  
  
“Everything well, (Y/N)? You seem bothered.”  
  
Giving a sigh before turning to give him a smile, you quietly answer him. “Torstein and I had gotten in a small argument before we set sail, I am just thinking of that.”  
  
“May I ask what the argument had been about?”  
  
Knowing that Torstein will be upset at you for telling the archer what he is worried about, you lie. “He does not want me to come with you all on this raid, he is just worrying for my safety. But I had taken it the wrong way, and said that he is not believing in me.”  
  
“You had every right to be upset at him, (Y/N). You are the Radningar, a strong warrior appointed by King Ragnar himself,” Arne grabs your shoulder gently, “do you wish for me to speak to him about it? He and I are rather bounded as friends.”  
  
Quickly you respond, “Oh no, Arne, it is fine. I am sure that once he sees that I am fine after the raid he will be more understanding. But I thank you for wanting to help.”  
  
Arne gives you a kind smile before looking towards a group of warriors that were speaking, giving you a moment to glance over at your lover. Torstein is staring at you with a disquiet gleam in his eyes. Biting your lip, you look down at the boat floor. While the voyage continues, you listen to the conversations of your fellow warriors. When you hear your name being called, you look up and turn to face King Ragnar. He motions you over towards him, needing to speak with you.  
  
You glance at Torstein who is on Ragnar’s left side before look at the King. “Yes, King?”  
  
“During the raid, I want you with Leif. I want the two of you clearing out the warrior’s chambers, and then move onto shops if you are able to clear them out.”  
  
You bow your head, “Yes, Sir.”  
  
Almost speaking to Torstein, you bite the inside of your cheek and make your way back to your last seat. As you sit down Leif comes to sit by you, you know he came to talk about what you two will do once in the warrior chambers.  
  
With a small huff when he finally sits down, Leif turns towards you, “Torstein will not tell me, but maybe you will.”  
  
“I do not know what you are talking about.” You tongue at your cheek.  
  
Giving a short laugh, Leif leans back, “Torstein does not sulk like that often,” you glance over at Torstein and see him staring at his hands,”what happened?”  
  
“Torstein is worried I am falling in love with Arne.” You scratch at your brow as you look down.  
  
“Why does he think this?”  
  
“Arne and I are closer in age, he worries I will go for someone younger than him.”  
  
“Did you try to speak with him? Tell him that you are not in love with Arne.”  
  
Giving a humorless laugh you look back over to Leif, “Why no I did not think of that,” you give him bored stare. “Yes, I tried to talk to him about it, but it ended up becoming an argument.”  
  
“Ah, well I am no good at relations but I wou-” Leif is interrupted by Ragnar.  
  
“We are here, Warriors! Ready your weapons and cause chaos.” Once he finishes speaking the other warriors cheer loudly and start to jump out of the small ship.  
  
Grabbing your shield and weapon, you and Leif get off the ship and start to rush into the village. Normally before you head into a raid, you and Torstein take a moment to appreciate each other in case it is to be your last time with each other. Not doing that pre-raid moment, you feel uneasy as if something bad will happen. Leif places a hand out to slow your movements as you two approach the warriors chambers, he places his hand on the door before look at you. When you give him a nod, Leif pushes the door open and you two quietly walk inside the room. None of the sleeping warriors stir at your movements nor do they stir at the muffled chaos that is happening outside.  
  
Even though there is not many warriors in the chambers, you and Leif decide to split sides. As you quietly walk over to the first bed, you attach your axe to hip and pull out your boot knife. You and Leif look over at each other and nod, at the same time you both place one hand over the warriors’s mouths and hold their head back tightly. Their eyes fly open and they struggle to get up, soon they stop moving as your knives slice through their skin and into your throat. Quickly you two move on to the other sleeping warriors, slicing each of them at the same time. Once the room is full of the dead warriors and you two, you fill a bag you found in the room with armour and weapons. Leif goes to the door and opens it, motioning another warrior over to take the bag to the ship.  
  
As you two walk out of the chambers, you notice that the chaos has settled down a bit. Only a few of the opposing warriors are alive and most of your sides men are loading the ships with valuables. Remembering what Ragnar told you to do after you clear out the chambers, you motion over to what seems to be a herb shop. Leif starts towards the shop and you follow, slightly looking over the fighting men trying to find your lover. Seeing Leif holding the door open for you, you expeditiously head towards the shop. Slipping past the older man, you grip your axe tightly in case. As you two walk around the shop loading a bag with herbs that are not native to Kattegat.  
  
You whip around when you hear the door to the shop open, readying your weapon. Lowering your axe when you see it is Arne, you nod at him.  
  
“All the other men are dead, grab what you feel is important then board the ship.” You and Leif thank him before you finish.  
  
Flinging the bag over his shoulder, Leif holds the door for you. Stepping out of the shop, you head for the ship. As you are looking over the dead bodies that litter the ground, you do not noticed the arrow flying your way. The sounds of multiple people shouting are muffled as the pain in your side cause a buzz to ring in your ear. Looking down, you see the iron arrow protruding from your side. Side from the burning pain you feel, you feel a hand on your shoulder. You look up at the person the hand is attached to, only to see the solicitous look on your lovers face. Torstein squats down to loop his arm under your knees and the other around your back. He jogs to the ship and boards with the others, lying on the bottom of the ship with your back rested against the side.  
  
You close your eyes and lean your head back, the pain drowning out the sound of people talking. Suddenly you feel three or so bodies around you, all speaking about what to do with your wound. They are all fretting on what they should do; two think they should pull the arrow out and the others believe they should leave the arrow until you reach home. The pain, blood loss, and their arguing are causing you to grow head pains.  
  
“Will you all be quite? tis’ nothing but a flesh wound.” You know tis’ not a flesh wound, but you want them to be quite.  
  
“A flesh wound? Have you hit your head as well? That is more than a ‘flesh wound’-” the way Torstein says ‘flesh wound’ seems as though he is mocking you, “the arrow is poking out of your damn side!”  
  
It sounds as though he goes to say something else, but you hear someone whisper something to him. He huffs but does not say anything else, making you wonder what the other person had whispered to him. A hand is placed on your shoulder, and you open your eyes and look up at your king.  
  
“We will be leaving the arrow inside, for if we pull it out that ‘flesh wound’ will become even more fatal.”  
  
Closing your eyes once more, you make a joke, “Oh we can not have that can we?”  
  
A few people give a small chuckle and you hear them walk way from where you are. Next thing you notice a hand leans your head to rest on a leg and fingers running through your hair. The feeling of the waves rocking the boat, the smell of the water, the blood loss, and the hand in your hair aid you to sleep. You know it is not a good idea to sleep, but the exhaustion pulling at your eye lids became too much. As you slip into a heavy sleep, you can faintly hear Torstein speaking to you. The last thing you hear is Torstein telling you to stay awake.  
  
You have no idea how long you were asleep for, but when you wake up you are at your shared hut. Sitting up you hiss at a sudden sting on your side, looking down as you lift your tunic it you see a bandage wrapped around you. As you go to stand up, Torstein appears in the doorway.  
  
“Where do you think you are off to?”  
  
“I was going to go find you, but now I do not need to.”  
  
He walks over to the bed and sits down beside you. Grabbing your hand, Torstein brings it up to his mouth and starts to place small kisses on each knuckle. Once he finishes your left hand he reaches for your other hand, giving it the same attention.  
  
Staring at the man you love, you begin to question him, “What is with the affection?”  
  
“I am sorry, for how I acted.”  
  
“You have no reason to apologize, Torstein. What do you ‘for how you acted’?”  
  
Pressing his forehead against yours, “For believing you are falling in love with Arne, for starting the argument.”  
  
“Oh Torstein, do not apologize for that. I understand, I would feel the same if you and an older woman grow as close friends. I promise you, my heart belongs to one man and that man is you.”  
  
Torstein places a hand on the side of your neck and leans down to capture your lips in a passionate kiss. As you two keep your lips locked together you start to move yourself onto his lap, wanting to be as close as you can be. Once you are on his lap, Torstein carefully placed his hands on your hips. When you try to move your hips against his the stinging pain is back on your side. Gasping as you pull your lips away from his, you reach down to clinch your side.  
  
“Maybe we should wait till you heal before we make love.” Torstein places his hand over yours.  
  
“No, I need you now. I do not care for the pain in my side, I want to feel you.”  
  
Sighing Torstein leans up again to press his lips against yours. Of course he wanted to have sex, but he does not want to cause you more pain. As you two grind your hips together you both get aroused, making the kiss more heated. Torstein pulls away from your lips to press kisses to your jawline moving to your neck. You run your hand through his hair as he continues to move down your neck. Reaching the neck of your tunic, Torstein pulls to loosen the ties. As the sleeve falls down your shoulder Torstein presses open mouthed kisses on the top of your breast. You give a sigh and close your eyes, enjoying the feeling of your lovers lips dancing over your skin.  
  
Moving his head back up to rest against yours, Torstein closes his eyes, “I need you now, I am about to go crazy with need.”  
  
“Then have me.”  
  
Torstein lifts you up slightly to tug his trousers down a tad, and pull his aroused cock out of his linen underclothes. He pushes your tunic up slightly, you just realize you are only wearing a tunic and linen underclothes, he moves the underclothing to the side and reaches down to grab his cock. Torstein lightly rubs his tip against your cunt lips, making your body shutter. He keeps teasing you, making you give a quiet whimper.  
  
“Please, Torstein.”  
  
“Please what, My Dear?”  
  
Giving a frustrated whine, you press your forehead against his, “Please make love to me.”  
  
“Of course,” Torstein presses a kiss to your lips.  
  
Finally pressing his cock into your entrance, you both give a sigh. You wrap your legs around Torstein’s waist, wanting to be as close as possible. You both begin to move, you rocking back and forth on his lap as he gives small thrusts upward. Pressing your forehead against his, you let quiet moans and whines leave your mouth. Torstein is taking in every detail of your pleasure filled face as you two make love. You both try to be careful, not wanting to pull your stitches out or cause you further pain.  
  
The warm sensation in your loins starts to heat up even more. When Torstein reaches between your two bodies to press his thumb against your clit, the warm sensation spreads through your whole being. Closing your eyes as you quietly moan out your lover’s name, your body trembles. Still chasing after his own release, Torstein continues to thrust his hips up. His grip on your waist tightens by a bit as he finally reaches his own cloud nine. As both of you finally still your movements, you lay your head in the crook of Torstein’s neck.  
  
After a few moments Torstein gently lifts you off of him, making you whine as his cock slips out of you. Laying you down on the bed he gets up to grab a wet rag. Once he finishes cleaning himself and you, Torstein checks your wound to make sure no more damage had been done. He wraps your side back up before he lays down beside you. Torstein gently rubs his thumb against your cheek as you close your eyes.  
  
“Ek elska þik,” Torstein leans down to press a light kiss to your forehead.  



End file.
